The disclosure relates generally to a product runout tracking system for an agricultural implement.
Generally, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer) to a seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The product may be gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system, which distributes a target volume of product into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the product to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system may include meter rollers that regulate the flow of product based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate.
Through distribution of the product from the storage tank of the air cart to the seeding implement, the product stored in the storage tank will be depleted as the air cart and the implement move throughout the field. To continue the distribution operation, the storage tank of the air cart will need to be refilled with the product. It is now recognized that an indication of a location at which the storage tank will be empty may improve efficiency of the distribution operation.